Craig Miller
Craig Miller was the main villain of the 2013 movie The Husband She Met Online. He is played by Jason Gray-Stanford. History Craig is the son of wealthy company owner Doris Miller, who is domineering and disapproving of many of Craig's girlfriends. Unbeknownst to her, he murdered his last girlfriend Dominique after she revealed she was pregnant, feeling it would destroy his future. He then had his brother Ryan help him bury her body. He's also revealed to have assaulted a previous girlfriend, who he then bribed into silence. Craig then goes online searching for a new girlfriend and meets Rachel Maleman, an event planner who has just left her unfaithful husband. Over the course of the movie, Craig is shown to be controlling, manipulative, short tempered, and willing to do anything to get what he wants. Events Of The Husband She Met Online When Craig first meets Rachel, he has his hacker friend find out more information about her so he'd be prepared for when he first met her. He also quickly becomes obsessed with her and convinced she's the one. After a few dates, Rachel is charmed by Craig's romanticism. But soon, his crimes of the past come back to haunt him, as the police are still trying to prove he killed Dominique. A problem also presents itself when Rachel's ex-husband John tries to win her back, causing her to secretly meet him for coffee. After discovering this, Craig manipulates his brother Ryan to kill him, telling him that he's a friend of Dominique's that knows what they did. But after killing John, Ryan figures out Craig lied and confronts him, who calmly says that he was trying to take Rachel from him and that it had to be done. Rachel is devastated by John's death, but is comforted by Craig. Time passes, however, and Craig proposes to Rachel, who eagerly accepts. However, soon after this, Rachel begins to notice Craig's real self. He interferes with her wedding dress shopping spree with her friend Laura and insists on her buying the dress of his choosing instead of her own, tries to convince her to quit her job and open her own event planning company so she can spend more time with him, and finds out from a detective about his troubled past. After learning about all of this, Rachel tries to convince Craig they should take some time apart to figure things out before marrying, but Craig angrily disagrees. Craig ties Rachel to her bed, desperate to keep her from leaving. Ryan shows up and Rachel begs for help, but Craig once again manipulates Ryan into leaving. Craig then blackmails Rachel into getting married at the courthouse that day, under the threat of killing Laura and her unborn child if she doesn't. Reluctantly, Rachel gets dressed for the wedding and leaves with Craig, who leaves her dog behind before they do. He's found by a veterinarian team, who use the GPS chip in his collar to call Laura, who then informs the detective who talked to Rachel about her concerns. Meanwhile, Craig and Rachel marry and Craig has them taken to an airport, where he plans to take Rachel to Belize. Just as he's about to force Rachel onto the plane, the police arrive, prompting Craig to hold Rachel at gunpoint, threatening to kill her if they don't let them go. He then uses the same gun to force the pilot to get into the plane, giving Rachel the chance to elbow him in the stomach and escape his clutches, allowing the police to shoot him dead. As he lays on the ground dying, he calls out for Rachel. Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Obsessed Category:Murderer Category:Deceased